


Time Makes Changes

by untilweseeawingshot



Series: Team Free Will Bingo [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/untilweseeawingshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Type of Bingo: Line! <br/>TFW Bingo prompt: Cliché – High School Sweethearts<br/>The reader is an old girlfriend of Sam’s, his first to be exact and he hasn’t seen her in years…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Makes Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N = Your Name  
> Y/LN = Your Last Name

You turn your head around sharply, you know that voice… But it can’t be, you haven’t seen or heard anything from him since you were fifteen.

There you him though, plain as day; a lot more bulked up than you remember and a quite a bit taller too.

“Sam!” You call out, he stops “Sam Winchester?”

He turns, you see the recognition in his face immediately. His mouth drops open slightly and he stares at you.

“Y/N? Y/N Y/LN?” He approaches you carefully, still unsure.

“Yes! Oh my god,” You hug him, a gesture he quickly returns “I haven’t seen you in years!” You pull back from the hug smiling broadly “You’ve got… You’re very… Different. That’s what we’ll go with.” You nod once, and he laughs.

“I could say the same about you,” He shoots you a lopsided grin, “Wasn’t your hair - -…”

You cut him off with a gesture of your hand “We don’t talk about how I looked in high school.”

He chuckles to himself, “Okay, but no talking about how I looked either.”

“What? As I remember you were quite cute, all skinny and gangly, all arms and legs.” You giggle, grinning cheekily and tilting your head to one side. “Oh, come on… As much as neither of us like how we looked in high, we clearly did like how the other looked.”

“Well, yeah. You were cute, still are in fact.”

You can feel yourself blushing and you run a hand through your hair. “Don’t say things like that!” You hiss, but secretly you don’t mean it, you want to hear him say it some more. You want to be back in high school again.

“Why not, it’s true. I wouldn’t have asked you out if I didn’t think you were cute,”

He shrugs, you feel your face drop and feelings you thought you had buried begin to rise again. First love, happiness fading into rejection, hurt and pain. Sam must see it too because he immediately apologises.

**

_“Y/N!”_

_You turn and grin broadly “Hey, Sam!” You take in the pained expression on his face and suddenly your happiness dissolves “What’s wro - - …” He cuts you off by slamming you into a hug and holding onto you tightly “Sam?” You whisper._

_“I’m sorry…” He mumbled back._

_You look up, “Sorry? What on earth for?” Then you notice it, the sleek and shiny black 1967 Chevrolet Impala parked on the curb, the engine still running an older man watching intently out of the driver side window and Sam’s older brother watching from the passenger seat, he looks sorry too._

_“We’re leaving town, dad just sprang it on us this morning…”_

_It takes you a minute to process and realise what he means, “So, what? That’s it? You’re leaving town and that’s it?!” You feel your voice begin to rise and tears start to blur your vision before you can calm yourself enough to do anything about it, “We’re finished?!”_

_“Y/N, I’m really sorry!” You turn and walk away, he calls out after you “Wait!”_

_“No!” You yell as viciously as you can muster “Leave. Me. Alone!”_

**

“Look, I’m sorry for the way things ended between us… I really mean it, I do… I had to leave, I wish things could have been different…”Sam stumbles over his words, you lay a hand softly on his arm.

“Its fine, Sam. It hurt, it will always hurt; I loved you I did, but it’s okay… I promise.” You smile slightly. “How long are you in town for anyway?”

“A few days I think, I’m working with my brother. It just depends how long the job takes us.”

“Oh, your brother! Dean? Right?”

“That’s my name!” Dean appeared at Sam’s side “And you are?...”

“Dean this is Y/N, she’s an old friend of mine.” Sam introduced you.

“Oh! I remember you! Little Sammy’s first girlfriend!” Dean teased his brother ruffling his hair “I’ll leave you two to… ‘Catch up’” He winks at the last part of the sentence and you giggle in response.

“Get lost Dean!” Sam growls “Go moon after Cas.”

“Shut up.” Dean turns and walks away, you see Sam jerk forward and you can only assume Dean punched him in the back.

“Sorry, about that… My brother has no tact.”

“It’s fine,” You wave it off, and notice the time “I’ve got to get to work, but here…” You grab a pen and piece of paper from your bag “Is my number, we could meet up for a drink or something before you leave town? Have a proper catch up.” You smile as he accepts the number.

“Sure, of course…” His face lights up slightly, “I’ll call you before we leave, definitely.”

That said you both say your goodbyes and hang onto that promise of a drink.


End file.
